Total Drama 5th graders
by PunkChick25
Summary: This is a Gwuncan story where total drama never happens and the cast are all 5th graders. Just read and enjoy. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Best Friend  
Here is chapter 1. I'll try to update soon. Ps: if you haven't noticed,  
****this is a total drama Gwuncan story of when they were kids.**

"Listen up kids!" said Mr. Johnson. All of the 5th graders immediately settled down. "We have a new student today! This is Gwen." A petit little girl with short black hair down to her chin and a black and teal dress with big combat boots on walked to the front. She had very pale skin. "Hi. I'm Gwen." She said quietly. "You can go sit next to Duncan." Mr. Johnson said. She walked over to a boy with a Mohawk and a skull shirt. He had baggy jean shorts and red converses. "Hey sunshine. I'm Duncan." He said while she unpacked her backpack and put everything in her desk. "I figured." She mumbled. "well aren't you cranky." Duncan said to her with a cocky smile on his face. "Whatever." She said annoyed. They didn't talk much after that and soon it was recess. Gwen took her time to get to recess. She started building a sand castle in the sand box. She was halfway done when a red converse squished her castle. She looked up and saw Duncan standing there laughing. "What was that for?" she asked angrily. "for fun" he said cockily. He had his signature cocky smile on again. He plopped down in the sand. Suddenly Gwen kicked sand in Duncan's face. "OW!" he said. "Payback!" she said between laughs. She walked over to the swings still laughing. "Wow." He said while staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This picks up right where I left off. Enjoy!**

**Gwens POV**

I was swinging on the swings happy to be away from that Duncan kid. He was cute, but also cocky and annoying. "Hi. I'm Bridgette." Said a girl who was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and jean shorts. She wore brown leather sandals. She had her long blonde hair fixed into a high ponytail. "I'm Gwen." I said shyly. "Do you want to play tag with me and my friends?" "Sure, I guess." She lead me over to the jungle gym where a girl with an apple shirt, a boy with a yoyo, a boy with a bunny in his hands, a boy with a pink shirt with a cowboy hat and Duncan were standing. "Hey guys, this is Gwen." said Bridgette. "Hi" I said. "So we meet again." said Duncan again with his cocky smirk. Ugh. I rolled my eyes at him. "Gwen, this is Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff and I see you've met Duncan. I waved slightly. "Ok dudes and dudetts. Ready to play tag? I'm it!" said Geoff. "Yes!" everyone said in unision. "Go!" he screamed. I ran as fast as I could to the tree. I hid behind it hoping nobody would see me. I saw Geoff chasing Duncan. I looked around the playground. I saw Harold and Leshawna near the swings and Bridgette sitting on top of the monkey bars. "Duncan's it!" Geoff screamed. I saw Duncan running over here. I quickly climbed the tree before he could get me. But I couldn't escape him. He followed me up the tree quickly. I had nowhere else to go. He cornered me on a huge branch. Suddenly I lost my footing and was falling. "Gwen!" he screamed. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapters. I know, I know. I'm sorry. This one will be longer promise!  
**  
**Gwen's POV**

I woke up in the nurses office with Duncan waiting beside me. "What happened?" I asked. My head hurt really bad. It was throbbing and everything was dizzy. "You fell out of the tree, so I brought you here. You've been unconscious for an hour now." "Thanks for waiting with me." I said "No problem. Wanna head back to class?" "Sure." We walked to class and sat down. Mr. Johnson walked up to me and asked if I was okay. "Yeah. I just have a slight headache. I'll be fine." "Okay." He said a little worried. The rest of the day went by so fast. Soon it was time to leave. I packed up all my things and hurried out the door. I couldn't wait to get home. I was sick of school already. "Hey, want to walk home together?" Duncan asked me. "Sure. What street do you live on?" I asked "180 straitsville. You?" "Cool. Were neighbors I guess. I live on 179 straitsville." "well your in luck because I happen to have a big jungle gym. Want to play on it when we get to my house?" "Sure." When we got to his house we went into the back yard and played for hours. When it was 6:00 I had to go home. "bye Duncan" "bye." He said I hugged him and suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. "well bye gotta go!" I ran home as fast as I could. I cant believe how I just felt.

**Duncan's POV**

"Bye." I said. We hugged and suddenly I felt an explosion of butterflies in my mach. She pulled away and ran off. I wonder why she did that? Did she feel the same way as I did? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and walked into my house. "Ooooh. Does Duncan have a girlfriend?" said my older brother Jack. "Shut up Jack" I said angrily. " woah. Calm down. Who is she anyway? I haven't seen her around." "She just moved next door. I met her at school. Her name is Gwen." I said "Cool. She seems nice." "Yeah." I walked upstairs and went to sleep.

**Gwens POV**

I walked inside and threw my backpack on the chair. "Hi Gwen. How was the first day? Did you make any friends?" my mom asked. "Okay and yeah." "well how was it?" "I fell out of a tree, played tag, and got stuck in the nurses office for an hour. Great day." I said sarcastically. "Are you okay?" "yeah. Can I go to bed now?" "of course." She said. "okay night" I said "night." I walked in to my room and and sat on my bed. I instantly fell asleep.

Hey! Please R&amp;R! Pleaseeeee! I know these aren't that long. I just get writers block and stuff. I'll make them longer. See ya!


End file.
